Time Turned
by Pookie Luffs Sushi
Summary: Victoria Darcy Labelle was the typical obnoxious brave Gryffindor with hints of cunning and sneaky characteristics. She's currently in a happy relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. One day, Victoria goes to Hogsmeade to go look for something in Knockturn Alley but by the time she comes back she notices something and turns out it was a time turner. *READ FULL SUMMARY*
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys! As some of you may know, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. So if there's something wrong just let me know in the comments below other than that enjoy ! ***EDITED***

**Full Summary: ****Victoria Darcy Labelle was the typical obnoxious brave Gryffindor with hints of cunning and sneaky characteristics. She's currently in a happy relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. One day, she goes out to Hogsmeade with her best friend, Hermione Granger. Victoria suddenly gets this crazy idea to go to Borgin & Burkes. While she's walking back from Knockturn Alley, she notices something shiny and of course she picked it and started fiddling with it and it turns out it was a time turner that sent her back in the 40's.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Victoria's P.O.V<strong>

It was another beautiful autumn day in the Wizarding World. The wind blew in my brown locks as I was walking around Diagon Alley along with my best friend, Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger is a muggle born witch who goes to Hogwarts just like me and we're both in the house of Gryffindor.

It's pretty ironic that were both best friends since I'm a pureblood and she's a muggle born since most purebloods detest muggles. I'm what you would classify as a blood-traitor much to most of the purebloods dismay.

That reminds me... "Hey Hermione, I just remembered something." I turn to the red haired beauty who's draws her attention to me.

She turns to look at me curiously raising a fine eyebrow "What is it?"

"I need to go to Borgin & Burkes to look for something."

Hold up, what? "Fine, let's go." she said walking towards Knockturn Alley.

"Wait wait, I want to go by myself." Great, she's definitely going to suspect me for something as I can already tell since she's narrowing her eyes at me.

"Are you insane? That's over at Knockturn Alley and you know what happens at Knockturn Alley especially at Borgin & Burkes." she says sharply. I swear she reminds me of my mother.

"Oh come on please Hermione." I started pouting and she starts glaring at me. "Fine you can go but you better be back here in 10 minutes or I'm telling Harry that you went to Knockturn Alley." Ah, the Harry factor. I swear she always uses that threat against but nevertheless I still love him. No one can resist this face hah.

"Thanks Mum." I ran off while she looks bewildered. I cautiously made to Knockturn Alley, I've a lot of bad things happen around here but I know for sure that I could defend myself if someone were to ambush me or something. 

To be honest, the reason I'm going to Borgin & Burkes because I heard that they sell dark magic stuff and it intrigued me not that I'm going to turn evil like Voldemort or anything just curious.

Now, I know what you're thinking - That's what they all I say _but - _yes there is a but - I heard that Tom Riddle used to work here and that's what I got me intrigued. 

From what I heard, he sounds like a total psychopath and trust me I saw what he did down in the Chambers of Secrets and it wasn't pretty well except for his face. Merlin, the guy looked like a bloody French model and now he's known as now weirdo snake hybrid human thing.

As the store came into sight, I walked in only to see a creepy old man looking at me by the counter. I just stared at him awkwardly until he spoke up.

"What's brings you here to my shop?" with an oily voice which made me cringe slightly.

I cleared my throat just to get what I came for. "I was wondering if you had any books on the dark arts perhaps?" he stares at me weirdly as I grew two heads.

"Are you a mudblood? Why do you talk so strangely?" Speak for yourself, you oily bastard -_-. As much as I wanted to strangle him for using that horrible word, I refrained myself from doing so.

"I'm pureblood and if you're wondering about me talking so strangely than it's because I'm not from the U.K. I'm from Canada."

"Oh I see. Well anyway, here's a book on it with various spells you perform." he handed me me an old looking book.

"How much?"

"Well normally, It be 20 galleons but since I'm in a good mood I'll sell it to ya for 10." I grimaced. I better take it but I should hide in case if someone tried to look through my things and boom next thing I know it - I'm in Azkaban. 

I turn to him with a fake smile and look at him creepily with my face darkening and everything making me look like some dark angel "You better not speak of this to anyone or else..." I said scarily and I could since he started sweating "Nice doing business with 'cha." I gave him a bright smile and shook his hand rapidly.

I grudgingly gave him the money to which he responded with a nice doing business you with you. I walk out the store knowing I had to go meet Hermione in 5 minutes at Diagon Alley. Suddenly, something shiny caught. 

I walk over to where it was shiny and it looked like charm from a necklace or something. It had like a miniature hourglass on it. I started playing around with it when suddenly it was like a being sucked into something. I started screaming but no one heard me. 

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Good heavens, where is that girl? She's making me wait forever. I can't help but feel worried if something happened. I walk around Knockturn Alley and I don't see her. I walk into Borgin & Burkes and I don't see her. I ask the old man at the counter and he said that she left. I have to go tell everyone that Victoria's missing.

**Victoria's P.O.V**

I clutch my head in pain and look around to see that I'm still in Knockturn Alley. That was weird maybe someone knocked me out or something. I start walking back to Diagon Alley only to see Hermione gone. Great, she must've ditched me or something. Make sense since I took longer than 10 minutes but she would never leave me oh well.

I walk back to Hogwarts humming with the book in my hand speaking of the book people might give me strange if they see me with this.

I put in my bag and continue walking. I reached the school and walked in what's strange is that no one was there. I march down the hallway and finally see a familiar face, Headmaster Dumbledore. He looks different but I approach him nonetheless.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, where is everyone?" he raised his eyebrows in confusion. He doesn't even have white hair and it's auburn. Maybe he decided to use those weird muggle hair dyes or something.

"Pardon child? I'm not the headmaster here. I'm merely a transfiguration professor here." This is a joke, right? What is going on here? First, Dumbledore looks younger and he's not even headmaster here. Unless, I'm back in time which is...bloody hell.

"If you don't mind me asking_ Professor _but what year is it?" I stared at him intently if my theory is correct than I must be back in time.

"Why, it's 1944." I try to stay calm but clearly it's not working. Dumbledore just looks at me weirdly with his eyes twinkling and everything. I started breathing heavily and puffing out my chest and started shaking my head wildly. I look up at him and smile nervously.

"You wouldn't happen to be believe me if I say I'm from the future, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

***EDITED***

**Full Summary: ****Victoria Darcy Labelle was the typical obnoxious brave Gryffindor with hints of cunning and sneaky characteristics. She's currently in a happy relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. One day, she goes out to Hogsmeade with her best friend, Hermione Granger. Victoria suddenly gets this crazy idea to go to Borgin & Burkes. While she's walking back from Knockturn Alley, she notices something shiny and of course she picked it and started fiddling with it and it turns out it was a time turner that sent her back in the 40's.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Victoria's P.O.V<span>**

"So what you're saying is that you stumbled upon the time turner in Knockturn Alley and lost it when you got here?" I basically spilled the beans on this one but this is _the _Albus Dumbledore we're talking about here he knows everything no point of lying to him.

"Pretty much so what am I going to do about my little situation?" I smiled nervously. Heck, anyone would flip in my place being reverted back into knowing nobody - all alone. It's a cold cold world out there. Jeez, why am I acting so weird today?

"I'll think of something. By the way, I never asked for your name."

How rude of me! I didn't even tell him my name yet I knew his. "Oh right! It's Victoria Labelle sir." I smiled widely and shook his hand. Seeing that I'm back in the past, I wonder if Tom Riddle exists in this time period or maybe I shouldn't ask. I bet he's not even born yet. Whatever I'll ask anyway.

"Hey Dumbles, you don't happen to know a certain Tom Riddle do you?" I smirked and saw his eyes glint in suspicion. "I do, why?"

"Oh no reason hehe." I awkwardly laughed and clear my throat to sound serious. Hopefully, he doesn't think I'm some immature brat who's playing a prank on him. Goodness, my thoughts are wandering around today.

He looks at me strangely before clearing his throat "I see well I may have a solution to your problem since you're stuck in this time period. I'll tell Headmaster Dippet that you're a new exchange student from...Beauxbatons." How'd he know I can speak French? See what did I tell you, Dumbledore knows all.

"Actually, I just had a feeling that you knew French because of your last name." Oh or that too. He looks at me suspiciously "Now Miss Labelle, how do you know about Tom Riddle? Is he well known in the Future? Did something happen?"

"Umm well...I'm not sure if I should you that sir but since I know that your well known Legilimens and all..." He leans back on his chair and strokes his beard "I see. I won't ask about this right away maybe some other time now I'll inform Headmaster Dippet about this and once he agrees, you'll stand outside of Great Hall and I'll call your name and you can come up. Sound good?" he questioned.

I hesitated slightly but said "Of course, sir."

* * *

><p>I'm waiting outside the grand hall awkwardly and man do I feel like an idiot. I never felt so nervous in my life I have to wait until the headmaster and Dumbledore call my name and then I make an entrance which may surprise some people.<p>

"Victoria Labelle!" I hear my name and my palms start sweating. I wake in and see a lot of unfamiliar and some familiar faces around the hall staring at me. I see Dumbledore holding the sorting hat and I look at him confusedly I guess I might be put into a new house unless the sorting hat puts me in Gryffindor than it's fine.

As he places the sorting hat on my head I look around and see Tom Riddle. Bloody hell, it's Tom Riddle! Oh this is going to be good I'm so going to kick his ass and I'll declared the strongest witch.

"_Hey, Sorting Hat nice to see you." _I said in my mind gleefully.

_"Oh not you again..." _he grumbles and I laugh out loud causing some people to look at me strangely and I blush in embarrassment. _"Interesting thoughts you have on Tom Riddle, I presume you know just about everything regarding him, correct?"_

"I suppose I do. It took a lot of convincing certain people to cough out the information all in all I'm a pretty sly, sneaky and cunning type of person. So am I in Slytherin yet?"

"I have no choice seeing that you not only wanted to be in Slytherin but you do have the qualities of a Slytherin..."

"SLYTHERIN!" I look in shock I didn't think he could actually listen to me. Maybe it's because of strange thoughts about Tom but that didn't even me sound evil at all.

Somehow this makes it more entertaining being in the house as the Dark Lord. Not that I agree to his ways or anything but I'll find out about everything there is to know about him well I already do but it be pretty funny if I bother him about it.

I start smirking at Tom Riddle evilly to which he stares at me weirdly. I walked over to the Slytherin table sat down next some random girl with black hair and dark brown eyes. She turns to me and grins "Hey, the name's Ophelia Prince - Welcome to Slytherin."

Hmm, this must be Snape's mum or aunt "Hi and thanks, I would introduce myself but I'm sure you already name loud and clear by ole Dumbles up there. You can call me Tori though." I awkwardly laugh suddenly everyone starts looking at me.

"Uhh did I say something wrong?" I raise my eyebrow while looking at everyone else. All of a sudden, everyone started talking to me and asking questions in fascination.

"Your accent is so cute!"

"Is she even a pureblood?"

"Bloody American invaded our school..."

"Shut up! I think she's cute ,"

"Are you American?" my eye starts twitching. Not that I hate America or anything I just take better pride for my country.

"No actually I'm Canadian. It's more up north than America." everyone starts nodding and starts ignoring me back to their previous conservations.

"Your name sounds French though." Ophelia pointed out.

"I'm French Canadian most Canadians there are French so yeah." I explained. She nods while munching on some on beard while others were still looking at me with fascination.

She swallows it and looks up at me "Oh I see so do you know how to speak French?"

"Bien sur." I grinned at my accent knowing that I still sound fluent. Some boys were in awe and started mumbling something about 'foreign hot girl' sounds cute when talking French.

"Wow that's cool." Ophelia was going to say something else but someone else interrupted her "Hey doll. My name's Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy." he winked. Bloody hell, he looks like Draco.

Great, I don't want to deal with another Malfoy. I already get enough harassment from them"Oh? That's nice." I said nonchalantly eating some food.

"You have a nice accent, babe." I start blushing. Merlin, this is so awkward.

"Butt out Malfoy, I'm talking to her here!" Ophelia yelled shoving him off the bench while everyone starts laughing at Malfoy on the ground.

Malfoy lifts up his head and retorts "Shut up Ophelia!"

"How about I shut your face?" and then they started fighting. I just happen to be awkwardly sitting there. I look around and my eyes stopped at one guy he was really hot. He had black hair and grey eyes, he looked a lot like Sirius. Unfortunately, the guy noticed me staring him and smirked.

"My name's Alphard Black, _mon chéri." _Jeez, so far they all seem like flirts to me. I decide to play along with the flirting.

"Victoria Labelle, ma chérie but you can call me Tori." I smirk and start laughing. He laughs with me "Well well aren't you a cheeky one?"

"I know I am." I replied cheekily.

"And a cute one too." he adds "I'll show you to our common room since it's your first time here, correct?" I nod in response. Tom Riddle immediately stands "You will do no such thing. As prefect of the Slytherin house, I'll take her to our common room." Wow that was the first time I've ever heard say. He's so attractive who knew that Voldemort used to look like him.

"Follow me, Miss Labelle." Tom walks out the door and I follow him. It's awkward being around him knowing that he's the future evil lord.

"So...what's your name?" I asked looking at him innocently. He narrows his eyes at me in annoyance but answers anyway "Tom Riddle."

"What's your blood status?" he asks quickly. I didn't hear what he said.

"Quoi?" I reply bluntly in French which for some reason angers him.

"I said what's your blood status?" he says louder with more malice in his tone. Honestly, I don't see why he's getting so worked up when's a half-blood himself.

"_Toujours Pur."_ I said quoting the Black Family's motto or whatever.

"Good." he nodded and continued walking. I swear does he always act like he has some wand up his arse?

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" I burst out laughing. He shoots me a glare which immediately says shut up and decided not to pester him any more.

We reach the door to the common room and I see a portrait of a man who I believe is Salazar Slytherin. I look at him and then at Tom I kept doing it until Tom got annoyed "What?!" he glares at me. "You two look alike..." even though they didn't look a like I wanted to see how he would react to that.

As I suspected his eyes widened and tears his attention from me "_Pureblood._" Tom says and the door opens. I roll my eyes at the password,Some purebloods are just so self absorbed than again this is Slytherin were talking about when are they not?

We walk into the Slytherin common room I look around and it looks like a dungeon but it sense for Slytherin. "Girls dormitories are on left and boy's are on the right and never speak to me again."

"Thanks." I mumble. I levitate my stuff without my wand and made my way upstairs to the girls dormitory. I look on the list on who's in which room I look at mine which says: Ophelia Prince, Olive Hornby, Charlotte Parkinson and Victoria Labelle. I walk in to see 2 girls powdering their faces with make-up.

"Who are you?" one of them sneers while the other just looks at me coldly. She had dirty blonde hair and bid blue eyes. I'm assuming this one must be Olive Hornby cause the other one definitely looks like Pansy.

"Umm I'm a new transfer student here. My name's Victoria Labelle."

"From where?" the other one snarled. Pug face alert! Jeez, rude much? As expected of a Parkinson.

"Err Beauxbatons." I said with a French accent. They roll their eyes and continue putting on more make-up. With a wave of my hand all of my belongings go into their proper place. This is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

***EDITED***

**Full Summary: ****Victoria Darcy Labelle was the typical obnoxious brave Gryffindor with hints of cunning and sneaky characteristics. She's currently in a happy relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. One day, she goes out to Hogsmeade with her best friend, Hermione Granger. Victoria suddenly gets this crazy idea to go to Borgin & Burkes. While she's walking back from Knockturn Alley, she notices something shiny and of course she picked it and started fiddling with it and it turns out it was a time turner that sent her back in the 40's.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Victoria's P.O.V<span>**

Here I am in the library at 6 AM just for the heck of it. Since I'm trapped here, I might as well get used to it. I'm sitting by self reading a book about Salazar Slytherin and well he looks pretty hideous. I mean he looks so creepy in fact he looks more like Voldemort than Tom Riddle. Yes yes their the same person but I referring to the snake thing to Voldemort and the hot one, Tom Riddle.

I just told Tom the other day that he looks like him because I just wanted to get on his nerves, it's quite amusing actually. I still remember the Chamber of Secrets it gives me nightmares to what happened. I should bother him more no wait on second that like asking for a death wish he'll probably kill me first use my death to make a hocrux or something.

I really miss Harry, god it's making me emotional. I turn to a page with '**CHAMBER OF SECRETS**' on it. I was reading it when suddenly someone walked past me and guess who it was? Tom Marvolo Riddle. Why? Actually this is the perfect time to tease him some more, it's so funny.

"What are _you _doing here, Mudblood?" he sneers. He looks down at my book and his eyes widen slightly but kept his face composed. I smirk at his reaction but scowl at him for calling me a mudblood and I thought I told him I was a pureblood -_-

I narrow my eyes at him "For your information _Junior, _I'm indeed a pureblood. As you can see I'm just doing some research on our beloved founder here." I keep my shields of occlumency just in case he would try to read my mind.

"My name is not Junior." he spats well technically since your name after your father you might as well be Junior and he's the Senior kind have like Barty Crouch and Barty Crouch Jr. "What are you hiding, _Labelle_?" Ouch. I see were on last name terms and surprisingly he has a pretty good French accent.

"Oh and what makes you think that?" I grin much to his annoyance.

"Never mind, I'm not even going to waste my breath talking to you." _Arsehole._

"Whatever go back to your knights or something." Shit, I was't suppose to say he could choke me to death, I ran out the library leaving him shocked. Damn my big mouth, I said too much. In case if some of you don't know or remember, 'death eaters' were formerly called 'The Knights of Walpurgis' back in the day.

I accidentally ran into someone making them drop all their stuff "Oh je suis désolé monsieur." I quickly pick up their stuff before Riddle chops my head off. I look to see Rosier, my face immediately pales. He's also a part of Tom's little group of minions.

"It's quite alright. Victoria Labelle, yes?" I nod. He's also French we might even have a connection hehe. Whoa not going there.

"Blood Status?" _Typical Slytherins. _I roll my eyes but said pureblood nonetheless and he nods curtly before leaving. I look at my schedule once again and see that I have potions next with Professor Slughorn. Slughorn taught for that long?! Wow...

Since I have a few time before class starts, I go to the Quidditch field and it looks like Gryffindor is practising. I watch them practising until a voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Hey you!" _Shoot is it Riddle? _I turn around to not see Riddle luckily but what looks like to be a carbon copy of Harry Potter. My jaw drops and can't help but let out a few tears at the sight of him. He see's my tears and it looks like he's panicking and rushes towards to me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." he starts to caress my cheek and wipes my tears away. Woah there, he's a bit too close for comfort.

"Oh I'm not crying because of that. You just looked like somebody that I used to know." my face drops remembering.

"Oh...well my name's Charlus Potter. What's your's?" Potter...Harry Potter. No wonder he looks like him. This is pretty embarrassing_. _I look up at him and smile weakly.

"My name's Victoria Labelle but you can call me Tori."

"I know you. You're that new girl from Beauxbatons right?" I nod and he smirks.

"You pretty nice for a Slytherin." he remarks. He must be a Gryffindor well at least he was nice.

"Thank you. You're pretty nice for a Gryffindor well I mean Gryffindors are nice but not really to Slytherins..."

"Haha. You sure talk a lot don't you?" I blush in embarrassment.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Charlus asks curiously raising an eyebrow. Quidditch. Quidditch. Quidditch. Quidditch.

"I wanted to know how you could join the Quidditch Team..." I start playing with my fingers and looking down.

"You? A girl? I don't think that's possible." Why that sexist pig. I'll show him that I'm completely capable for it.

"What?! How dare you! I'll show you that I'll make it for seeker for the Slytherin Team."

"I'll take your word for it. By the way, tryouts for the Slytherin team are held at lunch today so don't be sad if you don't make it." he grins sarcastically.

"Hmph, I'll be taking my leave now ." I grumble and walk away while Charlus has an amused expression on his face and waved "See ya, Tori."

I walked back to the castle and make my way to Potions class. As I walk in, I see Professor Slughorn conversing with Tom on the other side of the room. Looks like he's one of _those _students. I sat down next to Ophelia and I could feel Tom glaring at me. For once, I felt terrified of him. Just thinking about Voldemort.

"Hey Tori, you okay? Riddle has been glaring at you none stop. What did you do?" Ophelia asked curiously narrowing her eyes at me.

"Nothing. I accidentally poured my Earl Grey tea all over him. What a waste it was heh." I made up that excuse on the spot. I had nothing else to say. She merely studied my face but sighed. I notice Professor Slughorn approach me with a paper in his hand.

"You're Miss Victoria Labelle, correct?" Slughorn asked smiling warmly.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Alright. Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Labelle. If there's anything you don't understand don't hesitate to ask me." I flashed an innocent smile at him.

"Thank you sir. That will greatly be appreciated."

"It's no problem, my dear." with that he walks away. Well, he's still the same as I remember. Class started with a simple lesson and Tom being a bigger know-it-all than Hermione he was basically answering all the questions. I swear Slughorn doesn't even let anyone else answer the questions just his precious little Tommy boy.

"Alright students. you'll be paired to make the Amortenia potion now be careful make sure you don't use it on it anyone because...?" I bet he's waiting for someone to answer so I'm going to answer it quickly just to prove that Riddle is not the smart student around here.

"It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker." Everyone turns to look at me hearing someone other than Riddle answering a question.

"Correct Victoria! 10 points to Slytherin!" Slughorn says gleefully. Hah take that, Riddle!

"Shut up, Victoria." Tom retorts.

"Oops I said that out loud didn't I?" I said awkwardly while blushing.

"Yup." someone random guy said. I turn pink in embarrassment while the whole class erupts in laughter making me more flustered. Professor Slughorn just cleared his throat and looked at everyone sternly.

"As I was saying, you will be paired for this so listen to your name and go to your partner."

"Potter and Riddle."

"Black and Labelle."

"Nott and Rosier."

"Parkinson and Lestrange."

"Malfoy and Patil."

"Crabbe and Goyle."

"Brown and Smith..."

I walk over to Alphard feeling Tom still glaring at me from behind. Jeez, he's so persistent. I sat down next to Alphard and I grin at him happily. He reminds of Sirius so much, it's uncanny.

"Hey Alphie." he grins back.

"Hey Tori." We get down to work and we were done making the potion. I turned to Alphard wanted to ask him about the Quidditch tryouts since I believe he's on the team.

"Hey Alphie?" He looks at me his eyes soften slightly.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if your on the Quidditch Team..."

"I am. Why? You want to join or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." he burst out laughing making everyone stop and stare at us. Way to make a scene, Alphard -_-

"Is there something funny you would like to share with the class, Mr Black?" Professor Slughorn looking at him.

"Err nothing sir." Slughorn walks away and Alphard still continues laughing silently until I punch him in the arm.

"Shut up! I want to join alright and quit laughing you arschloch." I insulted him in German to which he dramatically places his hand over his heart and gasps.

"Okay okay! It's just that your the first girl to ask that." Well now I know why Charlus was doubting my skills this morning.

"I presume the try outs are held at Lunch, correct?"

"Yeah, what position are you interested in?"

"Seeker." he looks at briefly and starts laughing again. Merlin, what is with this boy? All the more similarities to Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

***EDITED***

**Full Summary: ****Victoria Darcy Labelle was the typical obnoxious brave Gryffindor with hints of cunning and sneaky characteristics. She's currently in a happy relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. One day, she goes out to Hogsmeade with her best friend, Hermione Granger. Victoria suddenly gets this crazy idea to go to Borgin & Burkes. While she's walking back from Knockturn Alley, she notices something shiny and of course she picked it and started fiddling with it and it turns out it was a time turner that sent her back in the 40's.**

* * *

><p>I sat there motionless and bored out of my mind. Just to recap, I'm still in potion class and Professor Slughorn is rambling on about something but I don't really care to listen since I already know this stuff.<p>

I remember Professor Slughorn made some people smell the potion 'Amortenia' and the potion smelled like someone they liked. Like that one time when Hermione smelt the potion she said it smelled like toothpaste and some weird crap. She was basically smelling Ron from a potion.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see that Professor Slughorn was staring at me questionably and I automatically said the first thing that popped into my head "Yes, sir" I mocked saluted while everyone was laughing at me and Tom was looking at me like I was pathetic and that was the last thing I want to be.

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat "Very funny Victoria now if you may sniff the potion will you." I gulped. I didn't know he wanted me to smell the potion. Oh well , it's not like anything will happen like telling everyone what my supposed 'lover' smelled like. I took a deep breath and smell the potion cautiously and surprisingly it smelled good.

"Now what did it smell like?"

"Well it was a musky scent. There was a bit of cologne and mint. Oh and books." I could smell a bit of Harry in there. Merlin, that sounds weird.

"See everyone? Whoever you fancy you can smell them through this potion." That sounds a bit creepy and weird...

"Indeed Ms. Labelle but those are just the effects on the potion." Slughorn agreed to my comment that I didn't realize I said out loud.

Professor Slughorn looks at everyone on class and says "So is there young men so happen to smell like the scent Miss Labelle just sniffed?" He smirks while all the guys look confused and some were actually checking. My eyes nearly bugled out my sockets.

"Professorrrrrr, it's not even funny." I stomped my feet and pouted.

"Oh alright I was only kidding. Anyway, you are dismissed." Everyone stands up and leaves. Alphard just walked past and snickered to which I just playfully glared at him.

"See you at the tryouts,Tori." Alphard says looking into my eyes before leaving and laughing again. I swear that boy always laughs at everything doesn't he?

I was packing up when Professor Slughorn came up to me with a grin on his face. I wonder what he wants or maybe he's just going to tease me again who knows.

"Miss Labelle, I was wondering if you would like to attend the Slug Club Dinner Party tonight" Ahh that. I remember those dinner parties. I mostly just went for the food. Hopefully I didn't say that out loud.

"Of course sir."

"Splendid! You're welcome to bring a guest along with you" He said before walking away. Great, what am I going to wear?

* * *

><p>Just like how I told Alphard and Charlus I'm going to tryout of the Quidditch Team. I'm currently standing in a line with a bunch of other people who want to tryout as well and there's not a single girl who's going to tryout except for me that is. God, this feels so humiliating all the first year boys are giving me strange looks.<p>

"I GET IT! I'M A GIRL TRYING OUT FOR THE QUIDDTICH TEAM GET OVER IT!" I yelled angrily at them while some of them cowered in fear and some well just looked at me as if I'm a disgrace.

"Relax Tori. You're scaring them." I turn to see Alphard smirking at me and I just turned away huffing.

"Alright boys and _girl_. My name is Winky Crockett and I'm the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch" Oh my god, he's the creator of the elbow grease. "Anyway, since you're all trying out the team I want all of you to start off by playing a game of Quidditch to see how good you are. Off you go!" They all nodded and got split into teams.

"Accio broom." I summoned my broom and got on. I put my goggles on and all that other stuff. I played my part as seeker and played my hardest.

I narrowed my eyes looking for the snitch and I spotted it. I didn't want anyone else to know so I just kept flying all over the place swiftly. I was so close to getting the snitch until someone else was behind me.

"Hah fat chance girl stick to being a housewife why don't you?" Some random Slytherin said coldly. I glared at him but I know this would happen. I smirked and swiftly took the snitch and hid it underneath my cloak. I started flying in a zig zag like pattern and held up the snitch showing that I've got it.

I saw Alphard and Charlus looking at me with their mouths agape. I smirked at the reaction. "What? Cat got your tongue?" I grinned.

"That was amazing, Tori. I never knew you had it in you." Charlus complimented and I smiled. I didn't even notice him there. I wonder why he's here when the Slytherins are trying out.

"I have to admit Tori that was good. I'm sorry for laughing at you. Will you marry me?" Alphard said blushing in embarrassment but said the last part jokingly or at least I think he did...

I patted him on the shoulder "Don't worry about it Alphie. I'm so going to make the team after this."

* * *

><p>"Seriously Ophelia? Come on pleaseeeeee." at the moment, I was begging Ophelia to come with me to Slughorn's Dinner Party and she doesn't want to come because it's going to be so boring.<p>

"No way, Tori. Just go it's just Riddle." she smirked. Does she really need to mention him? There's no doubt that Riddle and his little knights of Walpurgis are going to be there.

"He'll kill me!" I whined.

"For the last time, no! Just go experience it first by yourself and if Slughorn invites you to more then I'll go."

"Ugh fine." I sat down on my bed glumly pouting slightly.

"Don't pout, it will give you wrinkles." Ophelia snickered.

I just decided to ignore her comment and got up to look for a dress to wear at Slughorn's Dinner Party. Ophelia just closed as my trunk just as I was searching for something to wear.

"You do realize that you don't need to wear something formal right?" she grinned. Oh shoot I forgot only on more formal occasions I guess forgot that part.

"So I could just wear my uniform?"

"Yup."

"Oh..."

* * *

><p>"Sir?" Tom said really creepily well in my opinion he did. I was just seating next to him innocently drinking tea noticing that I'm sitting with a bunch of future evil doers.<p>

He continued on the conversation about Professor Merrythought retiring who must be retiring not that I know her or anything. To which Slughorn replied saying that he wouldn't tell him if he knew and thanked him some pineapple thing stating they were his favourite but apparently he never told anyone they were his favourite.

"But how did you now?" Professor Slughorn questioned to Tom wondering how he knew the pineapples were his favourite to which Tom replied while smirking and shaking his head "Intuition."

I was practically squirming uncomfortably under seat knowing that I'm the only girl and Tom had this really dark aura around him. Rosier and Lestrange were looking at me with lust swimming in their eyes - I almost gagged. Why is it always the French ones?

Slughorn leaned back onto his seat looking sort of uncomfortable but nonetheless dismissed us. Everyone but Tom got and left. If I remember correctly this is where Tom asks Professor Slughorn about Hocruxes should I prevent this from happening?


	5. Chapter 5

***EDITED***

**Full Summary : ****Victoria Darcy Labelle was the typical obnoxious brave Gryffindor with hints of cunning and sneaky characteristics. She's currently in a happy relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. One day, she goes out to Hogsmeade with her best friend, Hermione Granger. Victoria suddenly gets this crazy idea to go to Borgin & Burkes. While she's walking back from Knockturn Alley, she notices something shiny and of course she picked it and started fiddling with it and it turns out it was a time turner that sent her back in the 40's.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Victoria's P.O.V<span>**

Beads of sweat starts to trickle down from my forehead I knew I had to prevent this from happening. If I recall correctly Tom or Slughorn tampered with the memory in future but what I want to know is that why does Tom bother asking Professor Slughorn about Hocruxes if he already has enough information about it?

Whatever, I have to stop Tom from doing this and then maybe I might be able to ask why. I pretend to walk out of the classroom listen in on their conversation once Tom mentions Hocruxes then BAM - I'll walk straight in pretending that I needed to ask question about potions or something.

"Hocruxes." There it is. I knock on the door rather harshly. I could imagine Slughorn and Tom looking quite bewildered. I'm not sure if I should be scared or not.

"C-Come in..." I hear Slughorn say and I opened the door and I could see him look quite relived but Riddle on the other hand looks angry no he looks enraged like he just wanted to kill me right than and there.

I quickly approach Professor Slughorn before Tom to which he gives me a glare "Ah Miss Labelle don't want to be caught after hours don't we?"

Before Tom could say anything I just interrupt him "Actually sir, Tom was _just _leaving. Weren't you, _Mr Riddle_?" I glance at Tom innocently to which he scowls at me in response.

"Actually, I was in the middle of a conversation, Miss Labelle." Of course you were, you creep. I smile at him rather creepily and I chuckle darkly and I could see him flinch slightly. Woah, I knew my dark chuckles was scary but I didn't know I made him scared.

Before Tom could retort I cut him off by bombarding Professor Slughorn with questions related to potions. Heh Tom will have no choice but to leave seeing that Slughorn is now entitled to answering my questions.Tom was glaring at me from behind.

"Professor, there's this really scary man who keeps invading my dreams." Well, it's half true though I don't really get much Voldemort nightmares but this is the only excuse I could come up with "I was wondering if you could a potion that could possibly get rid of these nightmares." I notice Slughorn's expression brightens up slightly probably because he didn't have to discuss Hocruxes with Tom.

He was rather reluctant to help me though "Yes Yes of course. In fact, I have a potion that will do just the trick here somewhere..." he start mumbling and looking around in some drawer filled with a bunch of different coloured potions. I could see Tom practically fuming from the corner of my eye.

Slughorn came back with a lavender coloured potion "Alright so this potion will help the nightmares every night just take a one dose every night and eventually they'll stop and you won't need it any more. Although just in case, here's a list of ingredients if you want to make the potion for yourself or someone else." he handed a small piece of parchment in nice calligraphy that listed all the right ingredients and instructions.

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn." I smiled and took the potion and the instructions from him. He nods back "It's a not a problem, Miss Labelle. Now, off you two go I need to catch up on my sleep." Me and Tom leave the classroom and walk back in silence

While making my way back to the dungeons, I was immediately pulled by the arm. I looked up into the eyes of my intruder knowing full well it's none other than the infamous Tom Riddle Jr also known as _Lord Voldemort._

I slightly shuddered at the thought his eyes widened slightly. Oh bloody hell, I think he used Legilimency. Merlin's beard, I forgot to put up my shields.

Tom narrowed his eyes at me and pressed me up against the wall "Now tell _me Labelle, _how is it you know _everything about me?"_ he sneered and very close to my face thank you very much. PERSONAL SPACE!

Time to play fire with fire how Gryffindor of me. I did the unthinkable, I stared into his eyes and closed the gap between us by kissing him passionately. Oh no, why did I do that? I'm still technically dating Harry! Bloody hell!

At first, he was surprised by this but he gradually started to kiss back surprisingly. I have to admit he was a good kisser as he was about to go deeper in I pulled back and smirked much to his dismay.

"See ya Riddle." and I ran off ignoring the look of shock plastered on his face. I ran down the corridor to see a familiar painting of Salazar Slytherin and muttered "_Pureblood_." I quietly went up the steps to the girls dormitory and carefully opened the door to be met by an angry looking Ophelia.

"Where were you?!" she shouted but whispered at the same time not wanting to wake anyone else up.

"Umm well I may or may not have had a snogging session with Tom Riddle..." I looked down welling quite embarrassed. Ophelia widened her eyes in shock "You're kidding right?" I look down and shook my head. She covered her mouth "Merlin! I knew you two would make a good couple!" she started squishing me in her death hugs.

"Wait what? I thought you were mad."

"Of course not but I suggest you steer clear of Olive Hornby and Pug face Parkinson over there" gesturing to our 2 other room mates "because they're obsessed with Riddle. It's creepy but be careful around him."

"Yeah don't worry." Oh yeah I know everything there is to know about him. Great now I sound like one of his creepy stalkers. -_-

* * *

><p>Next morning in the Great Hall was definitely an awkward one. Riddle would just steal glances at me every time as if I was looking at him too when I'm really not well at least I don't try to look him.<p>

I piled up a bunch of pancakes onto my plate and poured a lot of syrup. Everyone was staring at me in shock at how much food I was taking. I'm such an emotional eater.

Ophelia looks at me weirdly "Hey Tori, you okay?" I smiled a little too cheerfully "Of course why wouldn't be Ophelia?" I laughed falsely. Alphie came over with a grin plastered onto his face.

"Woah what's with all those pancakes Tori? I get you're Canadian and all but I didn't know they ate this much." I playfully glared at him "I can eat as much as I want. What's it to you?" I retorted.

Alphard put his hands up defensively "Nothing just wanted to make sure you have a healthy diet for Quidditch." he smirked.

He sat beside me and placed his arm around my shoulder. I looked at him and our faces were really close I moved my head a bit and asked "When's the next Quidditch match?"

"Umm next week. Why?"

"Just asking." I continued munching on my food.

* * *

><p>"Now I'm going to select two students to duel in front of the class." Professor Merrythought, our defence against the dark arts teacher announced.<p>

Defence Against the Dark Arts is my most favourite class and I loved duelling mostly because I like showing off my amazing skills in front of everyone. What can I say I'm a Gryffindor at heart.

"Tom Riddle and Victoria Labelle." Hold up! What did she just say?!


	6. Chapter 6

***EDITED***

**Full Summary: Victoria Darcy Labelle was the typical obnoxious brave Gryffindor with hints of cunning and sneaky characteristics. She's currently in a happy relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. One day, she goes out to Hogsmeade with her best friend, Hermione Granger. Victoria suddenly gets this crazy idea to go to Borgin & Burkes. While she's walking back from Knockturn Alley, she notices something shiny and of course she picked it and started fiddling with it and it turns out it was a time turner that sent her back in the 40's.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Victoria's P.O.V<strong>

"Let's face it, Riddle. I know that you can't beat me so why don't you just forfeit now and not experience the wrath of Victoria Labelle instead?" I smirked at him while showing a Gryffindor side of me. Being that ambitious Slytherin he is, he wasn't happy about it.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that, Labelle." he sneered. I just kept laughing and people were looking at me like I was crazy or something. I watch as Professor Merrythought , our defence against the dark arts teacher, looking at both of us sternly.

"Now are you two ready?" we both nod and she sighs "You may begin." we both bow and I look up at him and wink. I'm not sure if my eyes are deceiving me or not but I thought I saw the Tom Riddle BLUSHING.

I snicker a bit "EXPELLIARMUS!" Whoa that was a close one. I quickly dodged it and glared at him slightly to which he did that sexy smirk of his. Oh shut up brain , anyway back to the battle.

"Levicorpus." Riddle effectively dodges that and all of a sudden, my wand shoot of my hand and into the hands of Tom Riddle. Damn it, he did a non verbal spell.

"Serpensortia." and of course the Heir of Slytherin just had to summon a snake onto the field for some purpose I have no idea about. He has that scary look in his eyes as he's watching the snake but I bet he's too tempted to speak it.

If he's not going to talk to it than I will. Of course, I'm not a natural parselmouth but I learned a few phrases from Harry so that's good enough.

"_Hello. My name is Victoria Labelle it would be nice of you if you attacked Riddle over there instead of me._" I hissed and I watch as everyone gasps in shock. Tom looked at me with his eyes widened and everything with his mouth agape.

"You're going to catch flies, Riddle." I snickered but before we could duel any further, Professor Merrythought told us to stop. Shoot, I was hoping to beat Tom but I guess that could wait some other day.

I grabbed my wand away from Tom and walked away like a boss. Even though, I didn't really win the duel it felt like I did. As I walked, Alphard came up to me with a huge grin on his face. "Tori, how'd you do that? I didn't know you spoke parseltounge - you should have seen Riddle's face when you left. That was hilarious."

"It's a secret." I wink.

***

"Labelle." I look up innocently and smile at Riddle much to his dismay. "How do you know parseltounge?"

"Why should I tell you? How is it any of business?" he grimaced at my response. "You're right, it's not my business." I narrow my eyes at him, he's clearly up to something.

"Don't even bother trying to use Legilimency on me." I mumbled and he heard him as I notice his eyes widen.

"Ahem." We both look up to see Lestrange. "Labelle, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office." Perfect timing.

"Oh okay, thanks Lestrange." I smile at him while he blushes slightly "Yeah sure whatever." and he walks away. I smirk and started heading towards the exit of the Slytherin common room until something grabs on my wrist or someone.

I look into the dark brown eyes of Tom Riddle. "What do you want, Riddle?"

"You." The fuck? All of a sudden, he got pressed up to a wall and started making out with me. I wasn't sure what to do but I instantly kissed back. I pushed him off me and I looked at him like he was crazy "What was that Riddle? That was rather out of character for you or is just lust that's overtaking you?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"I would ask you the same thing that night after leaving Slughorn's class room." he countered. "It's as if you knew what was going to happen and you tried to distract me and it worked. So tell me Labelle, did you or did you not know what I was going to do that day?" Shoot, he's onto me.

I placed a hand on his firm chest "You listen here. Stop bothering me with your irrelevant questions alright? I need to go see Dumbledore." I walked away and I could feel his eyes burning through my skull.

***

"Come in" the calmly voice of the transfiguration professor. I opened the door and walked solemnly and he gestured me to sit down and so I sat down.

"Victoria, how are your classes?" he asked making eye contact with me.

"It's going alright. I learned most of things already."

"Good good." he nods. "I wanted to tell you that I got another time turner for you to go back to the future or in your case your present." Back home? Gosh, I don't know. I was doing pretty well to prevent most of these things that Tom Riddle has been doing. I already had a feeling that if I would go home I would miss something here weird right?

"Umm well you see sir..." I started stammering. How the bloody hell am I supposed to tell him that I want to save Tom Riddle for future? Dumbledore suddenly raised one of his eyebrows at me as if he's reading my thoughts right now. Oh shit, what if he is? Wait what the heck am I doing - I need to put up my shields of occlumency before he does.

"A bit too late for that, Miss Labelle" Shit... "I'm sure you remember when you told me you had something important regarding the future and Tom Riddle..." I sighed. I knew where this is gong. "It's a long story."

"Well, I have time."

***

"I feel that you may have the power to change him but I'm not so keen on the idea of changing the future but nevertheless everything he is doing could be worth it in the end." Dumbledore said stroking his beard after hearing the whole story. "Exactly sir, I feel like I should do this because most of my close friends have encountered a horrible fate because of him."

"But are you sure you want to do this? You could may not survive after this whole process..."

"I just have to think positively so far I stopped most of things that he did in future like asking Professor Slughorn about horcruxes..." Dumbledore eyes widened in shock "Is there anything else he might do this year?"

"Well, I believe this Christmas he's going to Little Hangleton to go kill his muggle father and approach Morfin Gaunt and open the chambers of secrets." I think I said too much. I don't think Dumbledore even wanted to know this much...

He coughed uncomfortably "You are dismissed..."


	7. Chapter 7

_Few weeks later..._

**Victoria's P.O.V**

After that talk with Dumbledore I knew I had to more secretive when it comes to my motivations. Damn, why did I tell the Hat to put me in Slytherin now I have to deal with seeing Riddle every single day.

After that little make-out session before seeing Dumbledore he told me to forget about it and forget I did. Nowadays, it's more like rivalry with me and him during class. Speaking of class, we're currently in Transfigurations with Hufflepuffs or Jigglypuffs how I like to call them.

I was too lost in my thoughts to hear what Dumbledore said. "Miss Labelle?" I look up nervously at Dumbledore and I could tell his eyes are twinkling as always. Bloody hell, he's probably finds this amusing that I wasn't paying attention.

"Err yes Professor Dumbledore?"

"In case if you don't remember I asked the class to demonstrate the most advanced transfiguration spell and you're the last one who hasn't demonstrated..." I could see from the corner of my eye, Riddle was smirking. Why, that bastard! Maybe I'll vanish that smirk of his. "And no Miss Labelle, you can not vanish Mr. Riddle's mouth." Dumbledore sighed but smiled nonetheless. At this point, everyone was laughing.

"Aww man..." I was looking through for something in my bag to use for transfiguration and I found some red feather. Odd I don't remember putting that into my bag. I cautiously picked it up and placed it on my desk. I could feel everyone staring at me my every move. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when he saw the feather, I swear his eyes twinkle every single time. I'm telling you he knows everything.

"Well, here I go..." I got out my wand and I lazily flicked and a little spark come out and nothing happened. Everyone was laughing once again. God, that was so embarrassing. "Wow, Labelle can't do anything."

"She's like a Weasley."

"I'm sure it was an accident."

"She's unworthy of magic."

"I bet she's a squib."

"Well, that spark was something..."

"Who are you fooling clearly she can't do magic."

I couldn't control my anger. My fists gripped my wand tightly and all of a sudden the room was vibrating and everyone stopped and looked at me eyes wide. I pointed at the feather and it created a huge spark and bounced onto the feather. It created a large swan-sized scarlet bird with red and gold plumage, along with a golden beak and talons, black eyes, and a tail as long as a peacock's. Its scarlet feathers glow faintly in darkness, while its golden tail feathers are hot to the touch.

"Sweet Salazar, it's a phoenix!"

I grinned and I watched soar around the classroom. Until it flew over to me and rested onto my shoulder. I stroked it the same way I would do to Fawkes. I looked over at everyone, they were all awe-struck even Dumbles and that should tell something. "Congratulations Miss Labelle, 50 points to Slytherin." All the Slytherins cheered at this and started huddling around my desk.

"Great job Labelle I knew you had it in you."

"You have done your house proud."

"I knew you weren't a squib."

"Sorry about all the things we were saying about you" Finally, someone decent enough to apologize.

"Toriiii I knew you could it." I notice Ophelia squealing. I grinned at this and Alphie came out of nowhere and started hugging me to death. "TORIIIII, I'M SO PROUD!" wiping a fake tear. I patted him on the back awkwardly "heh thanks Alphie."

"Back to your seats everyone. To conclude, the house of Slytherin is very proud of you Miss Labelle. And now what to do with the phoenix?" Dumbledore said stroking his beard. "Can't I keep it? Pleaseeee Dumbleessss." I pouted. His eyes twinkled at the nickname "Okay fine but don't call me 'Dumbles'."

"Yay thanks Professor Dumbles!" he just sighed but smiled. "Class dismissed."

* * *

><p><p>

"Wow Victoria, how'd you do that?" Lucretia Black asked me. I wonder why she's talking to me, she 's why older than me. "Erm well I got angry at the fact that everyone thought I was useless so I got so mad I produced a phoenix."

"Amazing. See Walburga, the girl is amazing." she says turning to her cousin. Walburga Black had slick black hair and striking grey eyes. Typical looks for the Black Family as did Lucretia as well. I remember Walburga as some portrait back in Grimmauld Place but she seems much nicer here than as a portrait.

"I suppose she is. She _is _in the best house at Hogwarts. Good job, Victoria." she smiles. Whoa what? She actually has a nice smile...she should do that more than shrieking all the time. I feel bad for Orion once he marries her. "Thank you, Walburga." I smiled back. They walk away to the other side of the table.

I notice Alphard approaching me with 2 other boys who look related like they all look related. I'm guessing it's Cygnus and Orion. Great, more Blacks. Alphard grins when he see's me looking at him. "How ironic of you guys to approach me when I was just talking to Lucretia and Walburga." I smirk.

"Hey, it was their idea." Alphard exclaimed pointing to the other guys who was with him. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your relatives?" I said bluntly. "How'd you know their related to me?" "Isn't it obvious? Jeez Alphie, you're so dense."

"Whatever. Anyway, this guy is my older brother Cygnus." Cygnus nodded and he took my hand and placed a chaste kiss on my knuckles and I started blushing. "Get used to it Tori and this is my cousin Orion, he's in the same year as you." Orion looked exactly like Sirius but then again they look like Sirius in a way. I smiled at Orion and he blushed slightly. He's so cute.

"How...astrological but nice to meet you." I grinned. Alphard rolled his eyes playfully "Our Family has a big tradition on naming children after constellations or some sort of celestial body." Although I already know this, I still nodded understandingly. "Anyway, not to be rude or anything, why are you here?"

"Oh right, we wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us for Hogsmeade." Oh right, it's Hogmeade weekend tomorrow. Hmm, should I go hang out with Alphie and his cousin/brother? I guess since they're all cute. "Sure." I grinned.

"Great just meet us down in the common room around 2. Later, Tori." He waved so did Cygnus and Orion and I waved back. Great, going to Hogmeade with 3 boys that won't look totally weird at all. Two of which who I barely know. Good thing, I have a permission slip that Dumbledore signed in order for me to go.

* * *

><p>I was currently against the couch wearing a white jumper that says Hogwarts on it in a Disney Style (Picture at the side) with the picture of the castle over it with black tights and a pair of green fuzzy socks. I was reading some book about Elemental Wizards and Ophelia was sitting next to me talking to me about something but I kind have tuning her out because I was too busy reading.<p>

"So how are you going to Hogsmeade with?" she asked. "Oh, I'm just going to Alphard, Cygnus and Orion Black." I said nonchalantly. Ophelia, on the other hand, just gaped at me. Was it something I said? "Are you serious?" she said.

"No, I believe Sirius is their great grandfather. I'm not sure.." I said pretending to think about it. "Oh shut up don't give me that. Although, that was quite witty - no that was not the point - why didn't you tell me you were going with _them_?"

"What's wrong with them?" I frowned. She's acting all over the top as if after this Hogsmeade trip I bet she's thinking that I might end up getting an engagement arrangement with one of them. And their not that bad, they seem quite nice.

"Everyone will be so jealous of you - well except me of course but still..." I interrupted her "As if I care what a bunch of fan girls are going to do to me." I scoffed at the very idea. "Fine whatever but I hear their part of Riddle's gang." I froze. Damn, I forgot about Riddle's band of hooligans. "They could get you killed." Okay, that's going a bit to far.

"Oh please Ophelia. I'm a pureblood I highly doubt Riddle would want to spill the blood of a precious pureblood." I said sarcastically. It sounded strange for me to be saying those words. I never thought I would ever embrace the very fact that I'm a pureblood. "I suppose you're right but just be careful."

"Sure sure. Who are you going to Hogsmeade with?" I asked tiredly while reading my book. "Yaxley." Ah, I remember that git. "Interesting." I mumble while reading my book. I have a feeling I might be an elemental wizard. Eh whatever.

"So do you like Yaxley or something?" I said bluntly looking at her to check if she's blushing or not and to my surprise, she is. "What? Of course not...pshh he's the one who asked me out and I felt bad for him so I said yes." I raised an eyebrow but decided not to question her any further. "Righttt well anyway I'm going to bed early so you could go and snog Yaxley or something." I said getting up from the coach clutching my book in my hand and walking away.

"I-I d-d-do not f-f-fancy Y-Y-Yaxley." Salazar, she's worst than Quirrel when it comes to stuttering but before she could protest any further I was already in my dorm. I notice that the room empty - well that's a plus now I can record some information I have on Riddle in peace. I sat down on my bed which was near the window and got a journal.

I conjured up a quill and started writing everything I could possibly know about him. Now, that I think about it. Halloween is coming up not that we would do anything like have a ball or something normally we would probably have a feast of some sort like we normally do. Anyway back to the journal.

_Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. (Named after Father and middle name from maternal Grandfather)  
>AKA: Voldymort, Voldypants, Moldypants, Heir of Slytherin, He-who-must-not-be-named, The Dark Lord and Voldemort (Why flight of death ?).<br>Age: Sixteen .  
>Blood Status: Half-blood.<br>Birthday: December 31.  
>House: Slytherin (Duh) Currently a prefect.<br>Boggart: His corpse.  
>Family members: Salazar Slytherin (Ancestor), Marvolo Gaunt (Maternal Grandfather), Morfin Gaunt (Maternal Uncle), Merope Gaunt (Mother), Thomas Riddle Sr. (Father).<br>Wand (not sure if this is necessary): 13 ½", Yew, phoenix feather core.  
>Patronus: Unknown. Wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't even have one.<br>Horcruxes: None (so far).  
>Biography: Grew up in Wool's Orphanage, London. Mother died giving birth. Tom grew up to be a very cold child. Children from the orphanage would make fun of him. Dumbledore told him he was a wizard and allowed him to go to Hogwarts. Went to Hogwarts and instantly became a teacher's pet (mostly Slughorn's). Has a group of followers consisting of Malfoy, Avery, Rosier, Lestrange, etc. Tom is quite the charmer with both teachers and other students. Many girls faint at the sight of him due to his good looks and reputation. Believed to have an affair with Olive Hornby, another student from Slytherin who bullies Myrtle from Ravenclaw. To this day, Riddle is still a frigid ice queen. <em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Victoria's P.O.V**

I groggily woke on my bed, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I groaned at the sunlight invaded my eyes. I turned around to see my teddy bear sitting on my bed looking still - and yes I have a teddy bear.

I got it from Harry as a gift. I turned to check the time and I rushed out of my bed with my teddy bear and sped down the stairs and went into the Great Hall to see everyone there eating breakfast. I squeezed in between Alphard and Ophelia and sat in between them.

"Took you long enough Tori and nice teddy bear." Alphard said while I blushed in embarrassment "Whatever." I placed Teddy down beside Alphard much to his amusement and ate some cereal. I could see Riddle staring at me with eyes of amusement and I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him.

Alphard notices "Who are you sticking your tongue at?"

"Riddle" I mutter while drinking some pumpkin juice. He shrugs then suddenly..."Tori, I didn't you notice you there, sorry for not waking you up earlier you looked so peaceful." Ophelia says suddenly.

"Whatever, I knew you snogging Yaxley while I was sleeping." I grumble while eating some strawberries "What?!" she shrieks "How'd you know?"

"I didn't until you told me right now." I could hear Alphard chuckling in the background "OI, you shut up Alphard." Ophelia said throwing some banana at him. "Woah chill out Ophelia." To which she growls in response and that's when hell broke lose.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys did that and over Yaxley of all people. I mean there was no reason to do that. You woman, need to control your temper." Alphard and Ophelia started some food fight on the table and unfortunately I was in the middle of the whole thing. I was currently out of the shower and looking for clothes to wear to Hogsmeade.<p>

"Not my fault, Alphard is annoying. I can't believe you're going out with that guy." I froze and blushed when image of me and Alphard came up in my mind. "I'm not going out with Alphard and in case if you haven't noticed I'm going with Cygnus and Orion too."

"Look who's blushing!"

"Why wouldn't I blush? Anyone would blush at that statement whether they like him or not." I look away. "Whatever you say, Tori." I finally found a white dress with blue flowers that has a bit of sheer at the bottom that come up to my knees with short sleeves (Picture at the side for those who are using Quotev and Wattpad online). I put it on and curled my hair at the bottom slightly and wore a pair of black heels. I put on my family heirloom ring which a blue sapphire on it and surrounding it was white crystals.

"So how do I look?" I asked Ophelia and she shrieks and started hugging me "You look so freaking cuteee." she said while pinching my cheeks. Great, she's a cheek pincher. "Okay Ophelia Ophelia stop." I swatted her hands away "What time is it?" I ask while fixing my hair. "It's 1:55."

"Oh okay. I'm going to the common room now to meet the guys enjoy your date with Yaxley." I sped before she could say anything. Damn, running in heels hurts. I open the door from the dorm and walk down the stairs to the common room to see Alphard, Cygnus, Orion and _Riddle _in some sort of deep conversation.

I walk towards them "Ahem" and they all look at him with my their eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. "Tori, you looks so cuteee." Alphie grabs my cheeks and starts pinching. "Ow stop it Alphie, Ophelia already pinched my cheeks"

I turn to look at the rest, their eyes still wide open. "Hello Orion, Cygnus and _Riddle._" I glared at Riddle and he placed his hand on his heart mockingly "I feel so insulted that you're first named based with them and not _me?"_ I roll my eyes at his theatrics. "Whatever, can we go now? I don't think I stand being around Riddle at the moment." I huffed and looked away crossing my arms.

"Oh yeah, let's go. Come on." Cygnus said and we walked away leaving Riddle smirking to himself. What a creep...

* * *

><p>Me, Alphard, Cygnus and Orion just gave our permission slips to Professor Dumbledore. We were currently now walking in silence to the village until I broke it "So are you guys part of Riddle's gang...?" The question seemed to alarm them and I looked at them narrowing my eyes. Alphard sighed and put his hand through his hair "Not really. Riddle really wants us to though."<p>

I looked at him in astonishment "Oh okay that's good. I always thought that Blacks bow to no one. Good thing you don't..." they shifted awkwardly. "Just make sure your children doesn't fall into such misery being one of his knights and all..."

"How do you know so much about his group?" Well, time to give them the _talk _and not that _talk_ but the talk. "Well...I spy of him...noting his every move and I could see the future." Okay, that was a lie but kind have half truth.

"Woah really?" I nodded. "Oh really, prove it." Cygnus said. "How?" Silence...

"Umm well who will I be engaged to?"

"Are you sure you want to know 'cause I don't want to mess up the future or anything...?"

"Just tell me." Jeez, fine. "Druella Rosier." I could hears gasps of shock "Wow, I was just testing you. I already know who I being betrothed to." Phew, that was a close one. Good thing he knew and never told anyone.

* * *

><p>"So, why don't you we get to know each other?" Alphard suggested while we were sitting around in Three Broomsticks along with myself, Orion and Cygnus. "Sure, why not. Who starts?" I ask cocking my head to the side slightly.<p>

Orion turns to me "Why don't you start Victoria?" he smiles and I blush a little. "Alright. What do you want to know?" I ask curiously. Hopefully they don't ask anything outrageous, now that I think I need to keep my shields up since most purebloods grew up learning how to legilimency and occlumency.

"Are you a pureblood?" Cygnus asked. Jeez, this guy is dumb. I gave him the are-you-kidding face "Of course I am. Have you never heard of any Labelle's around here? Oh wait you don't since they're all in Canada or France." I grimace ad he put his hands up in defence "Chill Tori, I was just kidding." he smirks.

"Then why would you ask?" I have no idea as to why I am acting so defensive about this. "I want to marry you." I nearly fell out my chair and started choking on my butterbeer. Alphard, Orion and Cygnus all let this familiar bark like laugh "I can't believe you fell for that."

I started blushing "Shut up, don't joke around about stuff like that...". Alphard just smirked "Don't worry, we already know you're engaged." Okay, this time I fell out of my seat and I got back up. "What are you talking about? I'm not engaged to anyone. I swear if Riddle made some up lie about me being engaged - I will give him a beating." I growled getting my fists ready.

"Woah easy there Tiger. Riddle didn't say anything about you being engaged to anyone. I just assumed you were engaged because of your ring." he blushed. BLUSHED. How odd...

"Oh this old thing." I snicker while admiring the ring on my finger "This is a family heirloom, silly." I grin "It will take a lot more than that to get me engaged to just anyone." Orion looks at me with a black-like smirk "You know, you're really different from other girls around here. Most girls I know are so uptight and you have to be careful what you have to say to them but then there's you."

"OI, what are you trying to say? Am I that repulsive?" I smirk. "Yes." Alphard said grinning. I slap him on the shoulder "OI, you shut it." I grumble crossing my arms refusing to look at either or them. "Oh come on Tori I was only joking." I refuse to look at him. "I'm sorry..."

"Okay you're forgiven." I turn around smiling. Alphard just snorts at the sudden mood change "Anyway, we still have more questions for you..."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"That's a dumb question."

"Just answer it."

"Black." I smirk. "Interesting." they all smirk. "No but I'm actually being serious though. Black just goes with everything." I said sipping a bit of my butterbeer. "Why don't you tell us your life story?" Cygnus suggests. "Sure why not. Now let's see..."

"My name is Victoria Darcy Labelle and I was born in Paris, France to my German mother and French father. I moved to Canada at a young age hence my Canadian accent and eventually I went to Beauxbatons. The reason I moved here was because of the muggle war that's happening plus Grindelwald. Unfortunately, my parents didn't make it out alive so they left me all their fortune and everything..." It was silent. I chuckle nervously "Come on guys, don't be like that. I don't want everyone acting so morbid."

Alphard shakes his head and smirks "So your middle name is Darcy?" I nod. "So is that all?" They nodded awkwardly. "Hey, lighten up. Let's go to Honeydukes!" I immediately get out of my seat and run out the door.

* * *

><p>"Goodness woman, how do you run in those heels?!" Alphard exclaimed catching his breath. "Practice." I wink and started piling up a bunch of candy in my basket. "How much candy are you going to buy?" Orion asks raising his eyebrow at the basket. "A lot." I grin.<p>

***Few candies later***

"Bloody hell, Tori. Are you sure you're buying all of this?" Orion exclaimed looking at the basket with his eyes wide. "Yep. I just adore sweets." I smiled in the middle of paying for it all. "Then allow me to pay for you." Orion smiles charmingly. I can feel my heart beating so fast I swear his smile get me every time. "Oh I can't do that Orion. I can pay for it myself." I try to convince him otherwise.

"No worries. I insist."

"Well, if you insist...but I owe you." I smile "Thanks Orion." he blushes slightly "You're welcome Victoria." I can feel Alphard nudging me on the shoulder with a grin on his face "What?!"

"Nothing. Just watching you and my cousin get little ya know."

"Oh shut up. It's like that and I know it will be like that. He's destined to be with someone else..." I trailed off thinking about Walburga Black. I notice Orion comes up to me and gives me my basket filled with all the candy "Here you go, Victoria."

"Thank you. You can have some you know, I wasn't planning on eating this all to myself." I giggle. "Weelll if you insist." Alphard said and takes a bunch of candy. "Alphard!" Orion barks. "What?" Alphard said with a bored expression on his face with eating some liquorice wand. "You didn't have to take so much."

"Well, Tori offered. Didn't you, Tori?"

"Yep."

"See?"

"Whatever..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Victoria's P.O.V**

I was currently walking with Alphard and Orion to the Great Hall with a basket filled with candy from our trip to Honeydukes. Cygnus said he needed to catch with Druella or something like that so he wasn't walking with us other than that me, Alphard and Orion become quick friends. I currently munching on a liquorice wand. "Nom nom nom..."

"Geez Tori, you're killing me with your cuteness!" Alphard exclaimed squishing me to death with his weight pressed up against my side. Orion looks at Alphard weirdly as if he grew two heads "Honestly Alphard, I never you were so weird." He said shaking his head. "Trust me Ori, he's _always _weird you just haven't seen it yet." I smirked.

"Ori? ."

"Yep, that's my nickname for you. You should be honoured."

"Oh, I'm _so _honoured..."

"You should be. There are several people who have multiple nicknames like Riddle for example. You can make all sorts of nicknames for him..."

Alphard grinned at this "Like what?" I pretended to think before answering "There's Tommy, Junior, Thomas, uhh Riddler, Peeping Tom..." They all burst out laughing and I can't help at laughing at all the ridiculous nicknames.

Orion stops laughing and looks at me with a rare smile "Why Junior though?". I smirk "He's named after his father and I happen to know his father..." I lied. "You know my father?" Shit. I turn to see Riddle glaring at me. "So what's it you, _Peeping Tom?_" I grin and started giggling but this time Orion and Alphard didn't laugh except they stood there frozen. I swear why does Riddle have this effect on both genders?

"And what if I do, _Riddler? _What are you going to about it?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he does the same to me except more scarier. "We'll talk later..." He walked away and I scoffed. _Talk later?_ In your dreams, Riddler.

Orion turns to me with an awed expression on his face "How are you not afraid of him?" I shrug though in my mind I really hated being afraid of someone. I feel it's like a weakness. I can't show that weakness to people even if I'm afraid of Riddle or not. To be honest, I'm not all that afraid of him. Sure, he does him rather menacing at times but I don't really affect me.

* * *

><p>It was midnight and I was in my dorms still up writing in my journal. Thankfully, everyone was still asleep when suddenly I heard something coming from the common room. Honestly, who is up at this hour? Oh wait, let me guess, <em>Tom Riddle<em>. Even if it is Riddle, what's he doing here? Whatever, now is not the time for questions.

I swear if it's Riddle's gang of Death Eaters, I'll go abracadabra his arse for ruining my sleep when I'm really not sleeping but I'm suppose to be.

I was clad in a pink nightgown that went up to my mid thighs. I grimaced at what I was wearing, there was no way I'm going to bust someone and wear this. I know I'll wear a robe over it - Problem solved! I put my hair up in a high ponytail just to get it out of the way. I took out my wand and I quickly hesitantly wrapped my body around the silky pink robe at I have on to cover my nightgown. Wait, why am I even doing this?! Oh well, duty calls. Haha duty. Gosh, I'm so immature.

I quickly put back my journal inside this chest where I put a very advanced spell that could only allow me to look inside of it unless someone wants to spend a lifetime trying to unlock it. I got up and looked around to check if anyone's awake. I see Parkinson and Hornby sleeping with their mouth open and I could see a bit seeping onto their pillows. Ophelia was sleeping with her face buried into her pillow probably dreaming about Yaxley. All and all everyone was sleeping.

I tiptoed over to the door where it leads to the common room. I look around my dorm to check again before cautiously opening the door and closing it quietly. I carefully went down the stairs and peered my head through the wall to see if anyone was in the common room. I looked and saw the back of someone opening the doors to the hallway and closed the door behind him. Now, I'm certain it's a guy you clearly tell the figure.

I quickly follow that figure positive that's it's Riddle. I carefully the door and close it quietly behind me. I conjured up some slippers so no one hear's my footsteps. I walk around the hallway checking if Riddle is somewhere out there doing his meetings or something. "Lumos." I whisper looking around. On second thought, someone might see the light and that'll blow my cover. I turn it off and walk around. It was dark too dark. I whimper slightly.

Now where would Riddle be? All of a sudden, something had me against the wall making me drop my wand. I still couldn't see anything. I was so scared like I couldn't breath that's how scared I was. I thought it was just a poltergeist that pushed me to the wall but when I tried to bend down to get my wand I knew something or most likely _someone_ had me against the wall. Now, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Riddle because usually our encounters would have pressed up against the wall. God, that sounds wrong.

"I told you we would talk later, Labelle but I didn't think you'd be the one to seek me out first..." I could literally tell he's smirking as he's saying that. He pressed me harder and got closer "_Now Labelle, _tell _me _how is exactly do you know my father?" he sneered. I would tell him if he wasn't hurting. Jeez, that's going to leave a bruise. "Riddle, let me go. You're hurting me." I wince out in pain. I didn't really see his facial expression due to the darkness but he slowly let me go.

I collapse to my knees clutching my shoulders in pain. I refused to look at him "Get up." I swear I want to punch him in the throat. I got up looking at him dead in the eye. We stayed like this for like a minute till he broke it with a smirk "Nice night clothes." he said huskily pulling one of strings. I blush and slightly and narrow my eyes at him "Peeping Tom." I flash him a innocent smile to which he scowls and lets go of the strap.

"Don't make me hurt you again." He threatens. I took this as a time to tease him "Awh, you care about me." I clasped my hands together and cocked my head to the side with sickly sweet smile. He grimaced at the statement "As if! I don't care if people wake up by hearing your screams during the night." There was an awkward silence. I'm not really sure what he meant by that but..."Shut up. I know what you're thinking and _that's not_ what I meant."

I snickered "And who said that I was thinking about _that? _My, you have a dirty mind, Riddle." I smirk. He grabbed me by my shoulder again and had me pressed up the wall but more gently this time and got _dangerously_ close to my face. "Now, someone tell's me you can see the future and that you have been watching every move." I gulped. Damn, I didn't Orion, Cygnus or Alphard got pressured into telling Riddle that unless Riddle used legilimency on them.

"Oh yeah and what if I do?" I stared back at him. He smirked "So it's true than. Interesting...I might need the useless skill of your's." "And what makes you think I'll tell you anything?" I retorted. He leaned in and said huskily "I can be very persuasive..."


End file.
